Untouched
by DarkDMND
Summary: A short DEBS one parter. A lightheated look at a very young Lucy and Amy and their budding romance.


**Comment: Inspired by the song Untouched.**

**  
Disclaimer: DEBS belong to Angela Robinson. Untouched was written by Jessica and Lisa Origliasso also known as The Veronicas and Toby Gad.**

**Her head was in the clouds. At the same time, her head was spinning round and round and she felt like she walking floating. She danced her way to desk in her room and turned on her computer, smiling when she saw her screensaver. After gazing at the picture, she pulled out a small folded up sheet of paper from her back pocket and opened it. Grinning ear to ear, she reread the words that set heart on fire.....**

**A couple minutes later, she tore her grip from the paper and began typing furiously, sending the same message to all her friends. Sighing deeply, she quickly turned off her computer, before bringing out the folded note. Her breath evened out from her heart beating out of control. Her eyes read the last line, the last sentence; suddenly she laughed out and screamed wildly as she ran to her bed and playfully threw herself on top. She hysterically giggled, as her legs pounded the mattress, smiling as her face turned red.**

**"Oh MY GoDDD!!" She shouted, as she held the folded note to her chest. "Lucy......"**

***********************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************

**"Hey...."**

**"Hey Scud...," Lucy sighed dreamily as she stirred her melted vanilla ice cream, swirling the dissolving chocolate fudge.**

**"Youuuu...... ok?" He asked, noticing her far off look.**

**"Yeah Scud," she replied as she looked at him," I just..... I feel so weird."**

**Scud looked at her hard, almost examining her from top to bottom with his baby blues. He ducked his head underneath the table and glanced at her legs. Check. He popped his head back up and thought some more. Instantly, he grabbed her hand and felt her pulse point.**

**"Scud stop it! Damn......" Lucy pushed off his hand.**

**"What? I was just checking to see if you're ok? Man.... ya try to help someone..."**

**"I'm not sick, but my stomach feels tingly or something." She smiled and scanned the area around her for listening ears, moving in closer to him. "I just saw Amy and...."**

**"Ooohh!! Dude, you were with Amy?!"**

**"I know!!" Lucy high fived Scud, a little to hard at that, knocking him back on his chair. She scruntched her face. "Ooh, sorry 'bout that," she laughed.**

**"I think I'll live Luce," he said as he massaged his lower back. "So.... back to the juicy details...."**

**"Well, I gave her that letter I wrote for her last night," she beamed.**

**"Yeah ok...then...," he paused," what else? Did you kiss her? Hold her hand? What?"**

**"No Scud! That's it, I passed it to her in the hall and.... well, that's all. But you should've seen her, she is SO pretty. Man, I want her so bad Scud, you wouldn't believe it." Lucy's vivid thoughts were consumed, drenched with visions of blond hair and perfect light skin. She let herself drift off to, only an hour before.....**

**"Hey," he waved his hand in her face," you still here?"**

**"Scud!" She slapped his hand away. **

**"Ok, ok," he laughed. "Damn. So back to the note... what did it say?"**

**The brunette slightly blushed as she recalled, by heart, every word.........**

***********************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************

**After minutes of going crazy on her bed, Amy had exhausted herself to sleep. She rested peacefully, dreaming about a certain someone, a certain brunette someone. She held onto her pillow, loving the cool fabric and reveling in the feel of the natural way it comforted her. Her room was still and silent until.....**

**RIIIIIINNNNGGG. Amy grogilly reached over and picked up her phone from the nightstand.**

**"Hello?"**

**"OhmygodAMY!! I just got your message!! Lucy wrote you a love letter?!!"**

**Amy's eyes shot open and suddenly, she was hit with a bolt of lightning. **

**"YEAH!! Oh my god Janet...., Lucy was wearing her leather jacket, the one that makes her look so hott and..."**

**"REALLY?! OH AMY! DID YOU READ IT?! WHAT DID IT SAY?! YOU'RE SO LUCKY, I SWEAR...."**

**"Janet!! Calm down!" The blond rose off her bed and ran to her mirror. She felt a little dumb that she always felt the need to check her appearance whenever she talked about Lucy. She sighed and grabbed the note. **

**"I can't tell you Jan, you know. It IS private."**

**"Oooooh...."**

**"Oh, shut up gutterbrain. It's not like that. It's just.... it's just really sweet and caring and perfect and...oh! God Janet.... Lucy's making me CRAZY!!" She shouted as she ran around her room.**

**Janet silently laughed as she heard Amy's wild hysterics. "Amy! Amy!"**

**The blond picked up the phone back up from where she placed it. "Jan, I want Lucy so bad.. I mean, I WANT her," she sighed.**

**"You mean.... you want her, want her," Janet answered back.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Amy, don't you think you should... well, I mean... aren't you, maybe a little...."**

**"Janet come on. I'm 16 and Lucy's 17. We're old enough, if that's what you're trying to get at. And besides, that's not really talking about that. I just really want to kiss her."**

**"Aww Amy," Janet cooed. "That's so sweet but, why haven't you guys kissed yet?"**

**"I don't know." Amy sat down in front of her computer and stared at the full size picture of the object of her desire. "It just hasn't felt right, you know? But....," her tone picked up happily," we might get a chance today!!" She screamed again while she pounded her feet on the floor.**

**"Why? How? Whatareyoutalkingabout?!"**

**"Because, Lucy asked me to meet her at school today, that's why. Aaannd," she sang as she checked her watch," it's almost time. SO.... I gotta get ready Jan. Call ya later."**

**"No no! Amy! Wait..... what are you..." **

**Click. Amy hung up and ran to her closet. **

***********************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Lucy paced around the school grounds. She unknowingly muttered to herself as she walked to their secret meeting place. They always met at the same place; it was quiet and solitary. **

**She got there before Amy, something that made her even more nervous. "Why am I so nervous," she asked herself. She smoothed out her clothes and waited. Thinking and thinking some more, she lost herself in the memories of the times before.**

**Only minutes later, she was shaken out of them.**

**"Hey....."**

**"Oh!" Lucy jumped, embarrased that she didn't see Amy walk up to her. "Hey, I didn't see you...," she chuckled nervously. Amy smiled at her, noticing the tension in the brunette's face. THAT quickly faded.**

**Lucy looked at the blond girl and held out her hand for her, warm smile in place. "Come on," she smiled as Amy grabbed it. Lucy led Amy under the bleachers, as far into the center as they could go. They were alone, finally.**

**"So um, Amy....," Lucy felt herself warming up and that strange funny feeling in her stomach intensified.**

**"Lucy... I, I....."**

**Seeing Amy struggle for words, and knowing exactly why, Lucy knew what she had to do, what she and Amy were scared to say. She moved in closer, not even inches apart. **

**In some natural way, with some kind of natural force leading her, Amy moved even closer and felt her arms snake around the brunette's waist.**

**That same force took ahold of Lucy too. Her arms automatically encircled Amy's sides, pulling her body into hers. With hearts wildly beating, it seemed that words weren't needed. But Lucy felt like she had to ask.**

**"Amy, can I..... I mean, I wanna.."**

**"Yes," Amy breathed out," kiss me."**

**Lucy suddenly felt Amy's warm breath skim off her lips. She leaned in and instantly, they were giving each other what they had been wanting. **

**Amy's lips were gentle and soothing; the innocence that radiated from her made Lucy want her even more, knowing that Amy let her be the first to taste them.**

**The blond was losing all ability to think. Once she felt the brunette's lips massaging hers, she unintentionally moaned, an act that both embarrased but turned her on at the same time.**

**The shared kiss lasted only long enough to stop further actions. The two pulled away as soon as their hands acted on impulse and began to unbutton and tear away clothing. **

**They needed a few minutes to calm down so they spent those minutes in each other's arms. **

**It started being a little awkward so they eventually let go. Lucy didn't know what to do or say next. Neither did Amy. The brunette looked past Amy's shoulder and noticed the sun going down. Idea.**

**"Um Amy...."**

**"You don't have to say anything, Lucy. For real," Amy smiled.**

**Lucy smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Can I walk you home?" Amy's response was to wrap her other arm around her and start walking.**

***********************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************

**The two walked down the quiet neighborhood street, hand in hand. Every couple blocks, without having to say anything, they stopped every so often to kiss again. They finally reached Amy's house and the blond couldn't bring herself to let go of Lucy.**

**"Um Lucy.... do you wanna.... walk me home?"**

**"Aren't you already home," Lucy asked, confused.**

**"Yeah, but do you wanna walk me home again," Amy blushed.**

**Lucy grabbed Amy's hand again and led to the end of the block. "So which way do you wanna go?"**

**The blond grinned. "The long way." **


End file.
